


Hiccups

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Gay Sex, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets an incurable case of hiccups and he tried everything to get rid of them. Liam knows exactly what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> so someone gave me this prompt some time ago: "how about niall one day eats his food too fast and gets a case of incurable hiccups. no matter what he does, he can't get rid of them, and even ends up sitting through a whole interview/signing/meet and greet/show with hiccups. liam, his boyfriend, kind off gets really turned on by the whole situation and fucks him that night with niall hiccuping through the entire ordeal. his hiccups are cured when he cums."  
> so this is what I wrote, it's kind of weird and short-ish but yeah, hopefully not that bad.

“Niall, stop!” Liam told his boyfriend, “you’re gonna choke if you keep eating that fast!”

“Ya know I wahn’t” Niall said, his mouth full of food.

Liam groaned, “can you please at least swallow your food before speaking.”

Niall nodded and swallowed his food, “sorry, Li” he said with a smile.

The older boy rolled his eyes and sighed, not at the blonde but at himself because really, it was impossible to get mad at Niall.

“Boys, we’re leaving in a couple of minutes so come on, get ready!” Paul entered the room and told them.

Niall then started stuffing the rest of his food in his mouth and drinking the rest of his coke.

“Niall, man, woah!” Louis told him, taking away the bit of food that was on his plate far from him, “seriously, you’re gonna get sick if you keep eating that much and that fast. We have a signing and a meet & greet, we can’t have you sick.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “alright” he said, letting his back fell against the back of his chair.

“Lou’s right, Ni, I don’t want you sick either.” Liam told him in a soft voice, putting his arm around his shoulders.

“I know, I know,” Niall sighed again and rested his head in Liam’s shoulder, “but if I do get sick, I get to have you all to myself to take care of me, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, you do.” Liam said, smiling and giving him a small peck on the lips.

“Come on, lovebirds!” Louis exclaimed, standing up from his seat, “We need to get going!”

Niall and Liam sighed and untangled from each other before standing up and headed to the van that was already waiting for them outside.

“The ride until the place where the signing will be taking place will be about an hour, so if you want to take a nap, then go ahead, I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Paul told them and the boys nodded.

Niall then adjusted in his seat so he could lean towards Liam, rest his head on the crook of his neck as he always does when they sleep on the van, and the older boy would rest is head on top of his own.

The blonde was about to fall asleep when he felt his stomach starting to hurt. Oh God, he should’ve listened to Liam and Louis. He moved around in his seat to find a more comfortable position.

“Ni?” Liam asked, his voice already sleepy, “what’s wrong?”

“My stomach hurts.” He whispered.

Liam then sat straight in his seat and put a hand over Niall’s stomach, “are you gonna be sick? Do you want me to ask Paul to stop the car?”

The blonde shook his head no, “I don’t feel like throwing up, my stomach just hu-“ he said and then it started. He hiccupped.

Liam looked at him confused and in shocked before laughing.

“Don’t-“ Niall spoke again but was cut by another hiccup, “laugh at me!” he said and slapped him in the arm.

“What’s all the talk?” Harry said, eyes opening when he heard Niall yell.

“Niall has hiccups.” Liam chuckled.

“That’s ‘cause you ate too much too fast.” Zayn said, eyes still closed, his head resting against the window of the car.

“No, it’s-“ hiccup, “not.” Niall said pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay now, we need to find a way to get rid of them before the signing.” Liam said, taking his phone out of his pocket, “let’s see what the internet says.”

“I don’t think this will last-“ Niall started again and was cut by a hiccup _again,_ “an hour, I’ll go insane!” he laughed and then hiccupped again and choked, making the rest of the boys laugh, “’s not funny!” he mumbled and pouted, Liam placing a small kiss on his lips.

“Let’s see…” Liam said, scrolling on his phone, “this one here says you should hold your breath-“ he started before being cut off by Louis.

“Oh, I know that one, you need to hold your nose and close your mouth, as if you’re- as if you’re about to jump into a pool or something, you know? And hold your breath as long as you can until you feel like the hiccups are gone.” Louis said, Niall listening intently, hiccupping just a couple of times while his friend spoke.

“Okay, I can do that.” He nodded and took a large breath and close your mouth and held him nose.

All the boys stared at him for a minute until Niall couldn’t take it anymore and let out all the air he was holding and laughed, “I can’t do it if you’re-“ hiccup, “looking at me!”

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Louis said, “We’ll cover our eyes.” He said and covered his face with his hands and so did the rest of the guys.

Niall then took a new intake of breath and held his nose and close his mouth. He tried to hold it as long as he could, and a minute, maybe a little more had passed when he opened his mouth to exhale and gasped for air again. The rest of the boys looked at him.

“Well?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, still haven’t hiccupped.” The blonde shrugged.

A minute passed in silence and nothing happened. “Well, looks like it worked.” Niall smiled, “We can go back to sleep now.” he said and rested his Liam’s shoulder again.

Maybe five minutes later, when they were about fall asleep, it started. He hiccupped. _Again._

“Uuuuuuuuuugh.” Niall exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, the rest of the boys stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Let’s see what else I can find here,” he said, taking his phone out of his pocket again. “Hm, this one’s interesting.” he said, lifting his eyes from the screen and looked at his friends with a devilish smile.

“What does it say?” Niall said sounding almost scared and a hiccup followed.

Liam turned to look at him and then at his friends again who were looking at him with confused faces but smiling back, “Tickling” he said, smiling bigger.

“No.”  Niall said.

“I think we can manage that.” Louis said and then they all looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes before they all threw themselves at Niall and started tickling him.

“No! Noooo, please stop!” Niall said in between laughs.

“Nope,” Louis said to him, “we’re gonna tickle your hiccups away!”

Niall started laughing harder and his eyes even went a little watery when someone started tickling the sides of his stomach, that was the worst, he was starting to gasp for air and tried to fight the boys, throwing his hands in every direction.

“Liam, stop that!” he yelled at his boyfriend when he realized that it was him who was tickling his sides.

“No, babe, sorry.” He smirked at him.

Harry was now tickling his upper back and that was it, he was now struggling to breathe from all the laughter, “please, please, stop, stop!” he yelled and the boys stopped tickling him and moved back to their seats, Niall still laughing.

“What’s going on back there?!” Paul yelled at them.

“Nothing! Everything’s fine!” Harry told him.

“It better be, control yourselves, boys!” he yelled back.

Niall’s laugh had died down and his breathing was going back to normal.

“Did it work?” Harry asked.

“I don’t th-“ he started and then hiccupped and then didn’t even bothered in finishing the sentence.

“Oh Lord.” Louis said and shook his head in disbelief.

“Guys, we’re here!” Paul yelled at them and got out of the van, circling it and opened the door for the boys to come out.

They were guided into a room where they were going to get ready for the signing.

They waited there about ten minutes until Paul and someone who worked at the venue gathered them together and took them to a big room with a long table where they sat.

It wasn’t very long until the doors were opened and a large amount of fans entered running and screaming. The security made them form into a line so it was more organized.

The boys signed albums, posters and some other stuff and made small talk with the fans. Some of them asked for a picture but security did not allowed them. Some other fans were recording the whole thing and asked the boys to say hi to everyone or something specific for someone so they could record it while they sign their stuff.

Niall couldn’t stop hiccupping during the whole thing and it was getting him on his nerves.

“You have a bad case of hiccups, Niall?” a fan asked him giggling and Niall shook his head in disbelief.

“You wouldn’t believe it, for like two hours!” he said with an exasperated face.

“I heard that if you drink very cold water in small sips but constantly it would go away.”

“Yeah, or gargle very cold water too.” Another fan said.

Niall nodded, “I’m gonna try that, thanks girls.” He smiled at them.

They smiled and waved at him before stepping out of the line.

That’s how the rest of the signing went, he was still dealing with the damn hiccups and some fans giggled when they heard him and he would blush and apologize.

By the time the signing was done, they had about fifteen minutes until the meet and greet started, so Niall had to get a bottle of real cold water to try that thing they fans told him.

He was on his way to find Paul to ask where he could get a bottle of water from when someone appeared from behind him and held his hips tight and screamed “BOO!” He let out a little scream and turned around to se Zayn laughing.

“That’s wasn’t funny, mate!” he exclaimed and put a hand over his chest.

“Sorry,” Zayn said, still laughing, “but a fan asked me during the signing what was up with you and the frowning so I told her you had a bad case of hiccupping and she told me to scare you, that it usually worked for her, so I did.” He explained, “And you haven’t hiccupped through my whole explanation.” He smirked then.

Niall eyes went wide and he smiled, “you’re right!”

Zayn laughed again, “I’m gonna tell the guys that I fixed you.”

He followed Zayn until the room where the rest of the lads where sitting and chilling on a couch, waiting until someone went to tell them where the meet and greet was going to take place.

“I fixed Niall.” Zayn said triumphant.

“What did you do?” Liam asked, curious.

“I scared him.” He laughed.

“It wasn’t funny.” Niall said pouting and crossing his arms over his chest again (something it seemed he did a lot that day) and sat next to Liam, who put his arm around his shoulders.

“Finally, I swear those hiccups were getting on m-“ he started and then the hiccups were back, “you got to be fucking kidding me” he whined, “I’m going to look for a bottle of water.” He mumbled before standing up and leaving the room.

Liam then took his phone out again and looked for ways to get rid of hiccups on the internet. He kept scrolling and read the same ones over and over again until… _‘huh, interesting’_ he thought to himself with a smirk while looking at the screen, he was going to try that later.

*

Niall had tried gargling on cold water. It didn’t work. Again.

He then tried to do the slow sipping the water, and it seemed to work for a moment, but then it was back, as it was with every try he or the other boys had made for the hiccups to go away.

It was starting to get frustrating, he didn’t even want to think how many hours had passed and he was still dealing with them.  

The meet and greet took place in the same room of the signing and went pretty well if Niall didn’t think about his whole problem, even though the fans thought it was pretty cute.

They took a couple of pictures, recorded some videos and hugged the fans, that left with big smiles on their faces and wished Niall to get rid of the hiccups soon, something he was gladly hoping too.

*

Once they were out of the venue and back in the van, Paul was going to take them to the hotel they were staying, having dinner and to bed, a long day was ahead of them tomorrow.

Well, that was the plan, but nothing Liam was planning on sticking to. He looked to his side to see Niall resting his head on the window and a frown on his face, a hiccup escaping his lips from time to time. He smiled at his boyfriend’s grumpy face, but if he was to be honest, he looked cute and he was actually a little turned on.

They reached the hotel and as soon as they were out of the van, they all headed to the restaurant section, they were starving.

The food was pretty good and they all talked about what they had to do the next day, another signing and then an interview.

Niall had stared at his plate for a couple of minutes, trying to decide if he needed to eat it slowly or fast to make the hiccups go away, if the food gave him this problems, maybe it would make them go away too.

Well, that didn’t work either and he was starting to get frustrated, he has been living with hiccups for almost a whole day, God, when was this going to end?!

Once they finished their food, they all headed to their rooms, Niall going straight to his and Liam’s room, while Liam stayed behind for a bit to talk to Paul about something about the next day.

Niall had entered the room and walked towards the bed, and then let his back hit the mattress. He let out a comforting sigh. He shut his eyes and let his mind wander over nothing, nothing at all, not even the hiccups that were _still_ escaping his lips.

He didn’t notice that someone had entered the room until he felt someone grabbed his legs and spread them and a weight over his body. He opened his eyes to see a pair of brown eyes an inch away from his face. He smiled at Liam and the boy closed the space between them, placing a kiss on his lips. He sighed in between the kiss, not being able to actually do that the whole day, he missed it.

Liam had nibbled at his lower lip for entrance, which Niall gladly accepted and their tongues had just touched when guessed what happened? Yes, he hiccupped. And not only it was annoying but he actually bit his tongue when he did.

“Ow.” He said and Liam hid his face in the crook of Niall’s neck and started laughing, his body shaking with laughter against the blonde’s body.

“’s not funny!” the blonde said a little offended and Liam couldn’t help but laugh harder. “Sorry, Li, jeez, this is such a turn off.” He said embarrassed.

Liam then stopped laughing and lifted his face to look at Niall, “actually, quite the opposite for me,” he said in a low voice and then lowered his face again, his mouth hovering next to the blonde’s ear, “you know what they say is good to get rid of hiccups?” he asked seductively against his ear.

“Hmm?” was all Niall answered, his eyes already closed.

“An orgasm.” Liam whispered in Niall’s ear and the blonde let out a soft moan. “Think we could try that?” he asked.

“Yeah, please, Li.” The blonde said, sounding already a little desperate, feeling himself getting hard inside his boxers and pants.

Liam pulled away from the blonde with a smirk and looked him in the eye, “clothes off then” he said, already slipping out of his shirt.

Niall moved to a sitting position and got out of his shirt and unzipped his jeans before getting out of them, he was about to remove his boxers too when a hand stopped him.

“Let me,” Liam told him, “lay down.” He ordered and Niall nodded, laying back down on the bed.

The older boy hooked his fingers in the elastic of Niall’s boxers and started to take them down slowly while kissing him. Once the boxers were down completely, he started making his way down, leaving a trail of kisses from his lips, down his neck, collarbones, chest, stomach until he got to his happy trail, where he sucked. Liam could hear Niall trying to stop hiccupping but not succeeding and it was actually so funny how he was trying so hard that it made him smile against the pale skin.

“Don’t laugh,” Niall said in between gasps, “wanker” he mumbled then and Liam then laughed proper before grabbing the base of Niall’s cock with a tight grip, the blonde letting out a sharp breath. He wrapped his lips around the tip and hollowed his cheeks, moving his hand up and down. Niall had let out a moan and his hands had flown to Liam’s hair. It didn’t last long though.

Liam pulled away, “turn around, babe, lay on your stomach.”

Niall nodded and hiccupped again and did as he was told. Liam got up from the bed for a minute to look for lube and a condom on the nightstand and then he was again on the bed, where he spread the blonde’s leg just a little so he could position himself between them. He lowered his body so he could place a kiss on Niall’s upper back and circled his hole with his finger before starting to push.

Niall let out a sigh and tried to relax as he felt the intrusion and let Liam kiss from the back of his neck down to his shoulders and his back, pushing a second finger in, moving them in and out slowly and then scissoring them.

A few minutes had passed and three fingers were stretching him open, the blonde letting out soft moans mixed with a couple of hiccups, even though it seemed they were starting to disappear.

“Ready?” Liam asked then and Niall nodded and let out a breathy ‘yeah’, so he slowly pulled his fingers out and opened the condom and put it on, then lubing himself up.

The older boy laid on top of Niall and started to place kisses in between his shoulder blades as he started to push in, “relax” he whispered against the blonde’s skin as he kept going, slowly but without stopping.

He waited a few moments for Niall to adjust, and he lifted his face and turned the blonde’s face to the side to kiss him as he slowly started to move his hips. Niall had winced a little at first at the pain, but after a minute, it started to turn into a growing pleasure, soft moans escaping him against Liam’s lips.

That went for several minutes until the blonde let out a hiccup that made them bump noises while kissing, and then they laughed.

The older boy started to thrust faster at some point and Niall’s moans started to get louder. Liam had hooked his arms under the blonde’s armpits so they could hold hands and that way it was easier for him not to lose balance, plus, he knew Niall loved holding hands while they had sex.

“Li, ‘m close.” Niall managed to get out at some point, the friction of the sheets against his cock and Liam brushing his spot every time he thrust were becoming a little too much for him.

Liam then let go of one of Niall’s hands to lower it between the sheets and the blonde’s body, grabbing his cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrust. Niall attempted to moan but it was (once again) cut by a hiccup and he let out a breathy laugh and pressed his face against the bed.

“Come on, babe” Liam whispered in his ear before both his hand and his hip moved faster and then Niall was coming with a long moan of Liam’s name followed by a couple of curses, staining the sheets and the other boy’s hand.

The way Niall’s body tensed and how he clenched around him, pushed Liam to the edge and after only a couple more thrusts, he was shooting inside the condom, still thrusting sloppily.

They stayed in the same position for a minute, bodies shaking from their orgasms and breathing heavy, until Liam pulled out, rolled off the condom and threw him in the bin next to the bed while he laid on the bed next to the blonde.

The room was in silence for a long time, the only audible sounds being their breathings.

“It worked.” Liam said moments later, turning his head to look at Niall with a smirk.

“What?” Niall said, opening his eyes slowly, already half sleepy.

“The hiccups,” Liam said, “they’re gone.”

Niall’s eyes went wide for a second, “you’re right!” he exclaimed, “Thanks, Li.”

“No worries.” The older boy laughed.

“Best cure ever, maybe I should get hiccups more often.” The blonde said, moving closer to Liam and circling his chest with his arm.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind that.” Liam said, his voice now sounding sleepy.

No words were spoken after that and soon they were both asleep.

*

The next morning, they woke up and had a shower, something that the both of them were in need, before heading out of their room and to catch up with the rest of the boys for breakfast.

“So, how are the hiccups?” Harry asked as the boys reached the table, “are they gone?”

“Yeah, they are.” Niall nodded.

“Sleeping made them go away?”

“Nah, Liam did.” The blonde shrugged.

“How?” he asked confused.

“I don’t think you wanna know that.” Liam commented, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face, making his friends go ‘oh God’ and ew’d, making him and Niall laugh at their reactions. But who cares, the hiccups were gone, for now at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> if the person who gave me this prompt reads this, please let me know what you think! well, you can all let me know what you think, haha. (: x


End file.
